Recently, natural energy consumption has been steadily increasing, an amount of energy generation has been also increasing, and thus a capacity for energy developing system has been correspondingly increasing. In general, in cases of new regeneration energy development, sunlight generation, and wind power generation, energy generation may be instable due to an unpredictability of a natural energy source and an energy development system may need to be constructed in a rural area. For this reason, there is a desire for a new development system.
To solve this, a superconductivity development system has been suggested as various types of distributed power sources. However, a piezoelectric development system has been developed in terms of efficiency on new regeneration energy development.
Among various types of new regeneration energy, research on a piezoelectric energy harvesting that uses a relatively minuscule energy as the regeneration energy is being conducted and interests in an industrialization of the piezoelectric energy harvesting is also increasing. In particular, research on a piezoelectric harvesting system is being actively conducted to increase electrical energy generation efficiency.